Origami Puppets
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: She was art. She was beautiful. Yet, she was not his. Sasori x Konan :


I don't know _how_ i came up with this, it just hit me ^~^ lol. Anyway, it started naging, and naging, until i couldn't work on the other fics, so..... yeah, i eventually decided to make this to get it of my back. Another thing, there will be a little OCness here. And, if you don't like the pairings, then don't read -__- and seriously, i don't know what possesed me to write this.

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto. If i did, Sasori wouldn't have died so early ^~^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**S**a**s**o**r**i**'**s **P**O**V**

It was raining, and we didn't have any missions today. I should be happy to get even a bit of rest, but i am not. Truth be told, i hated the rain. Resented it even. Why ? It is because the rain is being concucted by god. And a god has to have an angel. Am i correct ? But, this is no ordinary angel. She has blue hair, silver eyes, pale white skin, a bit rose shaped origami on her hair, and wears a dark cloak similar to mine. She is beautiful, and art in my eyes. Yet, she belongs to _him. _Her god.

"Sasori...." The door creaks open slightly. And a dark figure emerges. She stands there emotionlessly looking at me. Her right had clutching stacks of paper and her left lay limp at her side. She is just as i described her, tall, firm, and so _beautiful_.

She hesitates, before quietly makes her way towards me. I just sat there on my bed, observing her intently while appearing disinterested. "Pein sent me to give you these. You have paper work duty." She softly shoves them into my arms, her cold fragile hand making contact with mine. She quickly pulls away and makes break for the door. Not wanting her to leave so quickly, i said, "Konan... where's Deidara ?"

She stops and turns her head towards me. She raised a brow and replied, "Pein sent him on a solo mission." She knew i couldn't care less about him. True, he was my partner, and he looks highly on me, i am quite fond of him. And i don't doubt that he couldn't handle a solo mission without my assistance. I had to extend the conversation.

"What mission ?" I asked flatly.

"He was just sent to pick up a few things." She said in the same emotionless tone i used.

I knew the next question was silly, but i had no time to think. I had to answer fast, or else she might leave. She rarely visits me. We rarely meet, only if we have meetings, or if she needed to give me new missions or paper work. And often when, by chance, we meet each other in the hallway, however we do no engage in any actual conversation nor do we stop to greet each other. I would love to hear her voice a bit longer.

"Why him ?"

She shrugged. "Pein figured that Deidara would pick up the things and that would leave you for the paper work." She puts a hand on the door knob and starts to close the door. "Don't worry. They are only little. I am sure that someone with you capacity and ability will be able to finish it quickly." Then the door with a soft _-clunk-_.

I looked down on the stacks of neatly folded papers i was holding. 'I guess a rainy day dosen't mean were free from work. Even now i must work.' I mused. "god" always has a plan...

***********************

It 12 am, and still i did not sleep. I was still thinking of her again. Why must that woman bother me ever so often ?

I look over at my partner, who had his back facing me and sleeping soundly. I quietly crept for the door, it was better not to disturb him. The last time, for some reason, he was not able to sleep, he made clay bombs and threw them into the clouds. The others were very, _very _irritated and Hidan kept asking Leader-sama if he could kill the young man. He would always deny, of course, 'god' is forgiving.

Unfortunately i bumped into a glass vase and it fell flat down, making a loud crash sound. My partner did not much as stirr. 'He must have really been exhausted to be this deep in his sleep.' I chuckled.

Silently, i went out of our shared room and closed the door behind me. I made my way throught the building, with no actual destination. The hallway was, of course, quiet. They were all sleeping by now. In most mornings, we'd have to deal with Hidan's cussing. How irritating it always was. He could never keep his mouth shut, even to his fellow allies. I often wonder how Kakuzu could stand his partner's vile cursings.

Walking through these hallways and passing by their doors made me think of her, Konan... I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably sleeping. I decided not to bother her, i'd have no practical reason to talk to her. It always had to be about something important. I made my way through the kitchen and saw the lights on. Curiously, i stuck my head through the door and saw Konan sitting on a chair, her left arm was on the table supporting her face, and her right arm leaning on the edge of the mahogany table, she was making animal shapes using her origami technique. Dragon, crane, snake, art.

I was shocked to find her there so early in the morning. My face didn't remained and expressionless mask, though. 'She seemed so concentrated in her origami.' I thought and started to walk towards her. She didn't sense my precence, good. I grabbed the chair infront of her and imedietly sat down. She jumped, and stared at me. I chuckled, and she struggled to regain her composure.

"Sasori.... What are you doing here at this hour ?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question ?" I smirked. My eye lids, retained their lazy expression, I could never move them or any part of my face much since i made myself into one of my arts. There was a lot to give up, still, it didn't matter. It was my way of being one with my art, of being immortal, they were mearly just a few emotions and body parts. I do not find them of any importance.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that i had not realized she was talking to me. "Sasori... ? Sasori, Is something wrong ?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Nothing..... What are you making ?" I answered quickly, pointing at the scorpion shaped paper on her hand.

She blinked and stared at the paper scorpion she made. I had no doubt that she did not know that she has made one. "Oh, this... it is something i do when i cannot sleep." She said without showing much as a single expression. I moved my arms on the table, sometimes i wish she would drop her cold exterior and show even a bit of emotion. Show something that i cannot.

"How often do you do this ?"

"Sometimes, it is hard to sleep when your mind is clouded with thoughts. It is.... inevitable." She said this as she looked at me. I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, then it was gone, masked by coldness once more.

"I know." I said while eyeing scorpion shaped origami. She saw me looking and followed my gaze. "You seem to really take interest in this scorpion." She stretched her hands towards me, and i stared at the paper. "You can have it."

I showed no signs of emotion, and neither did she. She was like a porcelain doll, showing no emotion at all, she was _art_. She was god's angel. And god's angel was offering me, a meare puppet master, a gift -ironic-. We may have been different, but we had something in common, and that was _art_. My arts are puppets, while hers are her origami's. Even if it was light, i still accepted it. I held it in between my two hands and looked at her. Silence.

"You should get some sleep. Don't you have a mission tomorrow ?" I said quickly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question ?" She gave me a light smile, one of the only smiles she's given me. I felt something _thud_ on my chest and realized it was my heart. My bottled up heart, that only mattered to me as my life source. _Thud... thud... thud..._

Without knowing it, i smiled too. Not a smirk of pure amusement, nor a grin... a smile, one of those smiles that i don't just give to _anyone_.

"Your right, i should get back. I might worry Pein when he finds out i'm not with him." At that instant, I felt something drop. Even is she didn't say it, i still knew it. It was all very clear, and suddenly i felt like a fool to have ever let these feelings continue to exist. She looked away, she must have seen the hurt expression on my face or the tight frown.

Haistily, she walked passed me. She mumbled a barely audible, "Good-night." Before dissapearing into the shadows.

I did not move. Nor did I move from my position or refrain from staring blankly on the side of the wall. I did not even notice that I was gently tracing my fingers on the edges of the scorpion shaped origami.

***************************

We have just newly captured the jinchuriki living inside the Kazekage known as Gaara of the dessert. Their defense system was pitiful and easy to bypass. Deidara, however lost his arm in the process. He's been complaining and complaining to me about how that was his 'favorite' arm and how it was 'irreplacable'. I, on the other hand, came out of it unharmed. Hiruko's defenses were unmatchable compared to their's.

There was a meeting today. Me, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan did not need to attend. They would just suck out the Jinchuriki, It did not concern me. I, instead used the day to tend to my puppets, and instal various amounts or weaponry, making it more like art. Deidara was probably of somewhere mourning over the lost of his arm or blowing up peoples houses. Either way, i really didn't care.

Until i heard another knock on the door. "It's open." I said without turning my head. The door opened and Konan, 'god's' messenger, his _angel_, entered my room. She had on a passive face, meaning she was here on business.

"Pein sent me here to discuss your next mission." She said flatly. I turned to her and nodded.

Konan walked over to me, stopping a few inches away. We both stared at each other in silence. Then, she opened her mouth and told me about the next mission. I would only make out the words that are important, the rest, i don't listen and instead used those seconds to take her form in. I knew, as well as she did, that this would be my last mission.

If only, and if possibly, she could give me one last smile, one true smile. That was all i ask from her. One simple favor that might or might not be fulfilled. She stopped midway in her sentence and glared at me.

"Sasori. Are you even listening ? This mission is very revelant for the organization. We're counting on you and Deidara t--"

"Smile for me."

"W-what ?" She asked dumfounded. Confusion and uncertainty filling her beautiful face. I felt kind of proud of myself for pulling her out of her emotionless void for once and see another emotion besides coldness and blankness.

Ther words have already left my mouth and there was no turning back. for once i gave her a sad smile, the last i would give anyone.

"Smile for me. Give me a true smile, not a light one, but a big one. That is what i want... For the last time." She frowned and her eyelashed fluttered, for a second, i thought she would cry.

"If that is what you wish."

Then, she closed her eyes and gave me wide, big smile. The smile i've always wanted, the angelic smile that was only seen by 'god' is now being seen by one of his minions. I wish this moment would never go, and that smile would never fade from her lips. If she became _my_ art, _my _angel, she would not have to hide all her emotions, would not have to lock up her smile. She would be smiling, _forever_. Yet, she is not mine, she belongs to 'god' and will forever be, in this life. In this life, she is not mine and time would continue to move, and eventually her smile would fade back into nothingness. Still, I would always remember this.

An idea formed itselt into my mind. I bent foreward and for a moment pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but before she could protest or push me, i backed away. She tasted good, would have been better as a puppet in my opinion. I stood up and walked pass her.

Her gaze was following me, i could feel it boring holes into my back. And even from a distance, i could feel her sadness, shock, and confusion. Did she really feel the same way for me, i would never know. What is important is now, is that she knows mine. And i hope that she will continue to bear that in mind.

As i walk down to prepare for battle, a small smile played on my lips. For a moment, i was able to steal away god's angel, even if it was only... for a moment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

finally ^~^ it's done and off my back. I think i made some grammar errors there, i never really was good with that, lol. _If_ you want( and if i have time ), i can make Konan's POV, lol ^~^ or the aftermath. I won't promise anything, though.

Anyway, please review ^~^


End file.
